Disney Acid Sequence: Music Videos
Music Videos * Autechre's Gantz Graf video. Alex Rutterford, the director, states that it's inspired by an actual drug trip. * Gouryella's Walhalla ''video contains a freakout sequence after a Viking runs into the camera. In his dazed state, he imagines, among other things, dancing skeletons and spinning flowers on a trippy background. * The whole video for Blockhead's ''The Music Scene is a surreal animation. * Some of Rihanna's videos count. Examples include Where Have You Been, Only Girl (In The World), and You Da One. * The queen of pop, Madonna, as done this more than once. To name some, Vogue has imagery based on art deco and Golden era Hollywood, Bedtime Story has surreal imagery (based on real paintings) as part of a dream, and Nothing Really Matters, heavily influenced by Japanese culture. * Let's Groove and September by Earth, Wind and Fire use visual effects that end up creating this. * Little Boots' Remedy starts as a performance video, then gets all kaleidoscope-like. * MGMT just loves this trope. Electric Feel and Kids apply to this trope as much as they need to. * Do I Wanna Know? by Arctic Monkeys. * Soundgarden's Black Hole Sun is a more nightmarish one. * The Chemical Brothers has Let Forever Be and Star Guitar. * Crazy by Gnarls Barkley features surreal imagery for the entire video. * Future Perfect's Paradise is this in a nutshell, especially when it comes to the backgrounds. * Both Ready For The Weekend and My Way by Calvin Harris does this. * An extremely graphic example (of course NSFW) is Skinny Puppy's Worlock. A rapid fire montage of gruesome scenes from movies with random, surreal images thrown in. * The Prodigy are no stranger to this trope. Their earlier videos such as Charly and Out Of Space are all over it, but later ones like Girls are even weirder. * Katy Perry can go trippy with her videos. California Gurls takes place in a cuddly, but surreal, board game, E.T. has her as a weird creature floating in a stormy sky, and This Is How We Do appears to be random for the sake of being random, to name a few. * Sheena Is A Parasite by The Horrors. Do not watch if you are epileptic. * Marilyn Manson: The Beautiful People * DVNO by Justice. Words flying everywhere and very retro and colorful computer animation. Also from them is D.A.N.C.E., with surreal animations appearing on two t-shirts. * Kamil Jasmin's Na Tu Svatbu sounds catchy, but its music video easily fits this trope perfectly. * Gigi D'Agostino's videos for The Riddle and Bla Bla Bla ''are animations of a guy finding himself in bizarre situations. * Peter Gabriel has a number of them. Check out ''Sledgehammer, Solsbury Hill, Big Time, and Steam for some trippy, but creative, videos. * Move Your Feet by Junior Senior, done in the style of 8-bit games. * David Guetta can sometimes enter this territory. Check out the videos for She Wolf or Play Hard. * New Order occasionally enters acid territory. The videos for Blue Monday, True Faith, and Bizarre Love Triangle are of note. * Daft Punk's Around The World, with a variety of different dancers doing various performances in many costumes on a slightly colorful stage. *''Men & Machines'' by Draper enters here at least twice. Again, do not watch it if you're prone to seizures. *''Everlong'' by Foo Fighters, with imagery such as giant phones and Dave Grohl growing an extra hand to give killer bitch slaps. *''So Watcha Want'' by Beastie Boys features the guys rapping in a color shifting forest. *Bjork can sometimes do this. They include John K.'s video for I Miss You and the NSFW video for Pagan Poetry. *The White Stripes have surreal videos for Seven Nation Army,'' Fell In Love With A Girl'' and Blue Orchid. *''Megalomaniac'' by Incubus does this, ranging from the band playing in a WW2 setting to images of Hitler with plane wings and ballerina shoes, a George Bush lookalike who's revealed to be an eagle, people with fish heads, and a baby doll getting doused in oil. Their video for Dig could be this to some as well. *''I Fink U Freeky'' by Die Antwoord. More on the nightmare fuel side, but still very bizarre, even if everything's in black-and-white. *Nicki Minaj has Super Bass, Starships, and Stupid Hoe. They each have bright colors and the occasional crazy sequences. Stupid Hoe also has some bizarre faces on Minaj at points. *''Baby I'm Yours'' by Breakbot, depicting the performers as trippy rotoscoped animations. *''It's My Life'' by Talk Talk, featuring disjointed and random images of animals. *Rage Against The Machine: Renegades Of Funk *In Moby's rave years, his videos could most certainly get trippy. They include Go, Everytime You Touch Me, and Bring Back My Happiness. Outside of his rave years, the David Lynch video for Shot In The Back Of The Head obviously qualifies.